


Recalibrate

by HardStansOnly



Series: let me Bee good for you [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Blindfolds, Cohesive timelines? Not on my watch, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Even if yukwon is being pissy, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Just accept i'm a dramatic gay and roll, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk takes care of his boy, Multiple Orgasms, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Their switches tbh, Vibrators, they were roommates, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: His lover needs to be driven past what Minhyuk can give with just his body. Besides, there would time for that later, when he mosaics Yukwon back into the man he loves.





	Recalibrate

**Author's Note:**

> Perish Logan - S

Minhyuk has been with his partner long enough to see when a disaster was building. The tension would start in Yukwon’s shoulders, a tightening that made dance harder and less fluid than he was usually. The stiffening muscles would turn into knots that led to intermittent rolling of the shoulders, to neck cracking, and finally the dancer bouncing slightly letting his arms jiggle a bit. When that didn’t work a sour look flickered a moment but the start of the music for the fifth - seventh? tenth? - time pulled him out and they started from the top.

Yukwon needed to decompress before he imploded.

They had been practicing for their comeback for weeks now and to no surprise their agency was doing fuck all to promote them. The stress of the comeback paired with the fact he would need to enlist soon, more so now that Taeil had been announced and the pressures were building for him to go, had both of them on edge.

“Goddamn it.” The grunt caught his attention. Looking over in the mirror Yukwon was scowling. “We need to start again. I fucked up that step.”

“Or we-” Jihoon tried but Yukwon scowled harder, head whipping to the side to stare down their maknae.

“I don’t tell you how to rap don’t tell me how to dance.” Minhyuk tried not to sigh at that. The stress was bubbling out faster than normal from his partner.

“The fuck you don’t.” Jihoon rolled his eyes but walked over to the player. “Last time for today. I would like to spend some time with Taeil before our schedules spike and my friend ships off for two years and I’m in the dorm alone.” Minhyuk wanted to drag his hands down his face. Jihoon had a point, soon both of his partners would be gone, but pointing that out was not helping things. The tension in Yukwon’s shoulders tightened another notch like a clock dangerously close to being overwound. “Ready?”

“Ji-” Yukwon tried but Minhyuk snapped his fingers making the dancer’s neck nearly crack as his head turned. The surprised look quickly devolved into barely contained rage.

“Enough.” Minhyuk narrowed his eyes when Yukwon opened his mouth, it closed immediately. “Last time Jihoon. Thank you for being patient.” Jihoon gave a lopsided smile and started the music. 

*

The ride home was predictably quiet between them. In the front seat Jihoon sat joking with their manager and covering the fact that Yukwon was in the back glaring daggers when he wasn’t staring outside the window. The brown hair pinned back by a snapback left the younger’s face exposed leaving an open book that Minhyuk was making an attempt to not stare at. Noticing the tension Jihoon asked for them to be dropped off first even though it meant a longer ride home for him. Waiting a few moments Minhyuk pulled out his phone.

_Minhyuk: Thanks_  
_Jihoon: Don’t smother him in his sleep_  
_Minhyuk: Well there went my plans_  
_Jihoon: Yeah but then we gotta get another singer and dancer_  
_Minhyuk: We can put a wig on Kyung_

That made Jihoon bark out a laugh startling their manager and Yukwon.

“Sorry. Hyung made a joke.” Jihoon apologized to their manager with a grin. In the seat next to him Yukwon’s eyebrows knitted tighter together but he refused to look away from the passing buildings out the window.

“Alright guys.” Their manager coasted to a stop in front of their apartment building. “See you tomorrow. 6AM right?”

“Yes. Thanks.” Minhyuk climbed out first to hold the door open for Yukwon who stared him down for a moment. “You staying the night with Jihoonie?” Minhyuk stretched a smile for the sake of the other two in the van. A second heartbeat passed but slowly Yukwon crawled his way out to stand next to him on the sidewalk. “Have a good night. Say hi to Taeil for us.” Jihoon gave a thumbs up looking slightly relieved to be free of Yukwon’s near palpable bad mood.

They watched the van pull away a moment before walking into the building. Naturally there are people milling about even though it was nearly ten at night. Squeezing into the small elevator with too many people Minhyuk kept Yukwon pinned under his gaze knowing that the moment the door opened the younger would try to sulk off. Normally if Yukwon wanted time to himself Minhyuk gave it gladly but not tonight. Tonight his partner needed to be pulled out of his head and pieced back together.

Inside the apartment Minhyuk barely got the door locked before Yukwon rounded on him.

“Don’t snap at me in public.” Ah, there it was. The first pop, like a pressure cooker beginning to expel steam. “We’ve talked about that.”

“We’ve also talked about _talking_ when you’re pissed off.” Minhyuk crossed his arms glaring back. “Being an asshole to Jihoon because _you_ didn’t like _your_ move is not okay.” Yukwon bristled further but didn’t do much other than grind his teeth. “So when you’re done throwing a tantrum I’m taking a shower and I’ll be in our room.”

Walking past he half expected Yukwon to try to grab at him but the younger had to work himself through the worst of the snit he’d put himself in before Minhyuk could even begin to work on him. Yukwon was too high strung and prideful for anything else - a hard learned lesson for both of them. Under the hot water Minhyuk rolled the tension in his own shoulders out, hoping to shake some of it loose though he wouldn’t be able to relax until his partner did. They were symbiotic like that. Too many years of being close wove them into nearly one person, their moods flowing into one another seamlessly.

Giving himself only a few more minutes he clicked off the water, padding in a towel through the living room again where Yukwon sat on the couch knees drawn up to his chest. Leaving the dancer to his devices Minhyuk returned to their room pulling on a pair of soft flannel pajama pants and waited.

Nearly an hour later Yukwon came in hair still wet from the shower and shoulders slumped. Setting his phone down Minhyuk assessed his lover with careful eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The words were soft but Minhyuk held out his arms letting Yukwon crawl into them. “I don’t know how Jihoon and Taeil handle it. You’re not even gone yet and I feel out of sorts.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Minhyuk rested his cheek on the wet hair. “We still have some time.”

“I owe Jihoon an apology.” Minhyuk hummed in agreement. “Make it stop.” Yukwon pulled back looking him in the eyes. The normally smiling lips were pulled into a grimace while stress still sat heavy in his bones. “Make my head stop spinning. I can’t get it to quiet down.”

“Safeword?” Minhyuk pressed a small kiss feeling Yukwon’s eyelashes flutter close. Then a second one just because he could.

“Americano.” Yukwon sighed, body finally going limp. Minhyuk held him for just a moment soaking him in. 

“What do you need?” Pushing the younger down onto his back Minhyuk kissed along the warm chest, fingers trailing along the curves of ribs. “How do you want me to take care of you?” Continuing the line he kissed down the taut stomach right down to the waistband of the sleep shorts. “Yukwon, love, what do you need?”

“I need you to be louder than my head.” Yukwon tried to roll his hips up but Minhyuk held them down. “I need to not be able to think.”

“Okay love.” Minhyuk knew exactly how to do that. How to put so much in that it would drown out everything else. “Lay here for me okay. I need to grab a few things.”

Going to the closet Minhyuk shifted through their drawer of toys for the things he needed. A small vibe that strapped to the shaft, a blindfold, headphones, and finally another vibrator that would press in on all the right places.

On the bed Yukwon still laid on his back where Minhyuk had left him, looking small and a bit lost. The soft grey of their comforter made Yukwon look like he was encased in a small rain cloud. He should have come to him sooner but Minhyuk wasn't going to berate him for that, at least not now. It would do nothing other than make the dancer’s head worse off than it already was. Setting the stuff on the bed besides what he needed Minhyuk crawled between the open thighs, lips following the same path up to softly draw the dancer into a kiss. Now that Yukwon admitted he needed help the dancer was malleable under his hands.

“Close your eyes baby.” Minhyuk kissed along the clenched jaw. “Close them and keep them closed for me.” Yukwon exhaled shakily. Placing the blindfold first, then the headphones Minhyuk turned on the music that would drown out all the noise in his lover's head.

Placing more kisses along the lines of the body beneath him Minhyuk worked his way down, fingers hooking on the waistband of the shorts and pulling them off. Reaching over into the pile of toys Minhyuk's fingers closed around the attachable vibe. Dragging his tongue over the slowly hardening head Yukwon gasped, fingers gripping the sheets. Sucking harder Minhyuk watched Yukwon's belly go tight the first whines crawling their way out.

“Stop playing with your food.” Yukwon complained as his thighs tensed and untensed next to Minhyuk's head. “Min please.” flattening his tongue Minhyuk took him deeper. “ _Fuck_.” Keeping Yukwon pinned with his mouth Minhyuk worked his tongue in the ways he knew drove his lover mad. 

Slowly pulling off he placed the elastic sleeve around the shaft making sure the vibe lined up with the frenulum. The hitch of breath from the dancer meant he recognized the toy and likely where this was going. The ghost of a smirk lifted at the corners of Yukwon's lips. Still in the pile next to them lay the larger vibe and bottle of lube.

Tapping a thigh twice Minhyuk waited for Yukwon to answer.

“Green.” The word was a little loud as the volume of the music slowly increased. Minhyuk gave two taps in quick succession giving Yukwon a silent _good boy_.

Slicking up his fingers Minhyuk watched with a grin as Yukwon jerks at the first brush against his hole. Opening up his lover never stopped being pleasurable but doing it while Yukwon was extra sensitive from the sensory deprivation was more so. Circling the ring of muscle a few times to watch him squirm Minhyuk lifted a leg to rest on his shoulder before slowly working a finger in.

“Please Minhyuk.” Yukwon bit at his lip, hips rolling up pulling a gasp.

Tapping another _good boy_ Minhyuk returned to his work.

“ _Fuck_.” Yukwon's whimper is soft making him smile. A second finger slipped in easily and the thighs open wider in attempt to entice. “ _Please Min._ ” Minhyuk nearly gave in but that's not what Yukwon needs. His lover needs to be driven past what Minhyuk can give with just his body. Besides, there would time for that later, when he mosaics Yukwon back into the man he loves.

Adding a third finger Yukwon arched up, knuckles straining white where they clutched the bedding. 

Double tap: _color?_

"Green.” The word was panted out. 

A kiss to the shaking calf: _good boy._

Pulling his fingers out Minhyuk gently cupped Yukwon's balls to squeeze dragging another broken gasp. A second time made Yukwon keen, head falling to the side still open and whimpering. 

Slicking the vibe Minhyuk sinks it in a centimeter at a time, eyes still fixed on Yukwon's face watching the pleasure overtake the discomfort. Rocking it in and out Minhyuk waited until the fifth easy slide before resting the base flush to the stretched skin and flicking on the vibrator. The quick but patternless pulsations reduce Yukwon to writhing in moments. 

Cradling their bodies together Minhyuk dragged a hand down the flushed chest to the heavy erection to flick on the vibe strapped to Yukwon's dick. Only clicking it once to keep the pulsations low in contrast to the other vibe in his ass Minhyuk watched his lover quake in his arms. 

“Min...fuck...oh god.” Yukwon's nails dig into his shoulder, hips rolling up against his thigh. “Ah…fuck...f.uCK.” The broken noises make Minhyuk wish they could do this more often. They made him already miss his lover though he hasn't left yet. Shaking away thoughts of half filled out paperwork in the kitchen he refocused on the man below him. 

Grabbing the slack jaw Minhyuk draws his lover in for a kiss swallowing the moans and little noises while fucking his tongue in and out. He let Yukwon writhe and buck up against him but doesn't offer any relief despite the begging. Yukwon needs this as much as Minhyuk loves to watch him. 

“Touch me.” Yukwon's voice is pitched higher. “Minhyuk, please, please I need it.” He doesn't. Yukwon could cum from just one of these but his brain is still too loud. The thoughts swirling too fast to give into pleasure. “Minhyuk please.” 

Instead Minhyuk kisses him one last time before moving off the bed leaving Yukwon to twitch. Going back to the closet he pulls out the warming body lotion. With how hard they've been practising and how he's tensing under the vibes Minhyuk knows his lover is going to be sore. 

Starting at the curled toes Minhyuk firmly massages at the balls of the feet, then arch, then heel. Each area drawing mixed reactions of pleasure and relief. Next the calves that slowly give under his insistent fingertips until their nearly puddy. 

Yukwon's thighs are a sacred place for Minhyuk so he takes extra time to work them out. The muscles jump and twitch but Yukwon moans loudly with each loosened knot. Detouring a moment he bends down to lap a few times at the leaking head, hands still pinning his lover to the bed despite the shaking. 

“Minhyuk. Please.” Yukwon's voice is thready with need. “I can't. I need your help.” Knowing it's going to taste bad from the lotion he bites deeply into a thigh and Yukwon cums long and loud, his name rolling off Yukwon's tongue like a thunder clap. 

Double tap: _color?_

"Gr..gr..green.” Yukwon is breathless and whining as the vibes pull out every bit of pleasure before bleeding into overstimulation. Minhyuk would take them out if he didn't know that Yukwon needed more. 

A kiss to the teeth marks: _good boy._

Rolling Yukwon over Minhyuk works the muscles of his ass and lower back up to the shoulders where the tension remains the worst. Under him Yukwon's hips are dragging against the blanket, body giving way to the dizzying need building inside. Digging his thumbs into the shoulders more Yukwon arches up a bit and Minhyuk kisses the sweaty hair. His lover is almost there. 

Removing himself from the bed he watched the final pieces falling away. Minhyuk watched as Yukwon's body jerks, hips rolling desperately against the fabric to get relief. Moans and little whines spill but the hands stay locked on the blanket instead of going to his dick or ass. Minhyuk wants to praise him for being good but the headphones that are drowning out the thoughts also deafen Yukwon to his words. 

Yukwon cums again, face and chest flushed red. The dancer's hips twitching and twisting so much that it almost looks like it's intentional. 

“Please Minhyuk. No more.” Yukwon bites his lip, a hand raising less than an inch before clamping back down. “Please take them out.” The near break in obedience is enough to tell Minhyuk that he's reached his limit. 

The moment Minhyuk turns the vibrators off Yukwon melts in relief, body going as limp as a stringless marionette. Taking off the headphones he leaves them on giving his lover time to adjust to the new silence. He removes the vibes slowly though the careful movements still make Yukwon twitch and whine at the stimuli. Placing the vibes on the nightstand to be cleaned later he finally removed the headphones then the blindfold, now wet with tears. 

"How are you feeling baby?” Ghosting a few kisses across the wet cheeks Minhyuk keeps his voice low. “You did so good for me.” 

“You.” The word is small but Minhyuk hears it all the same. “You in me. Right now.” Minhyuk smiles against his lover's skin. 

“Bossy.” Taking a nipple in his mouth Minhyuk teases at it until Yukwon grabs a fistful of his hair to drag him up. “Hi.” Yukwon's eyes are focused again, a waveless sea after a hurricane, and he can't help but steal a kiss. 

Shimmying off his pants he lets Yukwon roll them until he's on his back and the dancer is lowering himself down onto him. He moans at the slick feeling, at the tight warmth and Yukwon grins down like a cat under his hooded eyes. The purpling bite mark is stark against the tan thigh and Minhyuk can't help the little feelings of possessiveness that bubble up. Little thoughts of _Mine_ and _Beautiful_ roll around as Yukwon's hips move in a slow sinuous motion. 

"I love you.” Minhyuk smiles, hands coming to rest on Yukwon's hips, thumbs brushing absently. 

"Love you too.” Anticipating his next move Yukwon braces himself just as Minhyuk gets his feet under him to snap his hips up at a relentless pace. Yukwon won't be able to cum again and Minhyuk has been aching since the start of this so he decides to make it quick. “Fuckfuckfuck.” Closing his eyes Minhyuk loses himself in the hiccuped whines and gaps until he pulls Yukwon down and holds him as he cums inside. 

“Come here.” Minhyuk waits for Yukwon to slide off, body still a shaking mess. “You did so good for me.” Yukwon hums a bit. “I love you.” 

“You said that.” He can feel the smile against his skin. “I love you too.” 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
